Firearm users sometimes require increased sighting capacity to ensure accurate bullet impact. However, accurately shooting a handheld firearm may be difficult. For instance, the front and rear sights on a handheld firearm are relatively close together causing a corresponding short sighting field. Such a short sighting field may make it difficult to aim the firearm accurately. In addition, pistols and other handheld firearms may be difficult to hold steady while shooting since, unlike rifles or shotguns, such handheld firearms do not include a buttstock or other component configured to rest against the shoulder of the user. Handheld firearm users may also have difficulty accurately setting up the line of sight between the user's dominant eye and the length of the barrel.
Additionally, environmental conditions and/or other mitigating circumstances may make it difficult for the user to properly sight their firearm prior to shooting. For example, in low-light conditions, the user may not be able to properly see and align the sights on the handheld firearm. Additionally, the user may be involved in a stress-fire situations that may involve rapid shooting or require the user to fire from behind cover. Alternatively, the user themselves may have reduce sighting capacity, for example, the user may have diminished eye sight. In these exemplary situations, the user may benefit from the use a target marker, and specifically, a light source used as a target marker. A light source target marker may aid the user with higher and/or quicker shooting accuracy.
Usually, these target markers are mounted as an additional component on the outside of the firearm. However, such externally-mounted target markers may affect the balance of the firearm and may make it difficult to holster the firearm after use. Externally-mounted target markers may also be easily knocked out of alignment. Additionally, mounting such target markers may require firearm modifications to be performed by a professional gunsmith.
To address these issues, some manufactures produce target markers mounted internally to the firearm, but internally-mounted target markers present their own issues. For example, internally-mounted target markers can be difficult to align and focus resulting in a higher cost to manufacture.
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed at solving one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.